Polycarbonates are used in the art for a variety of applications, for which flame retardancy is of importance, such as households (e.g., bath accessories), buildings (e.g., glass substitutes), and lighting covers and fixtures. However, one of the problems deriving from the incorporation of flame-retardant additives into polycarbonates is that these additives render the polycarbonates substantially non-transparent. Because many applications of polycarbonates require that the material be transparent, it is apparent that it is highly desirable to provide flame retarded polycarbonates which are substantially transparent, and the transparency of which is not substantially affected by the addition of flame-retardant agents.